It really is a Happy Birthday
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Mitchie and Shane share the same birthday. Will celebrating help Mitchie and Shane finally get the one present they want the most? each other? Sorry for the bad summary. Smitchie with some Naitlyn


**It really is a Happy Birthday**

So i decided to take a break from studying and write this story for you. I've been meaning to write it for a while but never got around to it. I hope you like it. It's just a short Smitchie fluff one-shot. Enjoy. I know its not the best

**_____________________**

Mitchie didn't think her life could get any better at this point. She had been invited, along with Caitlyn to join Connect 3 on their national tour. Shane had asked her to sing their duet as a closing song for the tour. Of course Mitchie had agreed in an instant. The thrill she got when people started to scream her name and sing along to her song was something that Mitchie had only dreamed about. Of course being on tour with three incredibly good looking guys was a lot of fun, but now that Mitchie had realised that she was developing deep feelings for a certain pop star, it made things slightly more complicated. Mitchie was doing her best to keep Shane from finding out, but living on a bus with him and three other people for the next three months was proving to be a task.

The group had just arrived at their hotel after performing a show. Once the door had opened, Mitchie had collapsed on the couch. Shane and Caitlyn laughed at her.

"Tired Mitch?" Shane asked, moving her feet to sit down before placing her feet back across his lap. Mitchie blushed slightly from this gesture.

"I'm a little bit tired"

"You better not be tired tomorrow though" Caitlyn said as she sat down on Nate's lap.

"Make yourself comfortable" Nate mumbled. Caitlyn turned around to smile at him.

"You know you love me" she said before turning around to look at Mitchie, missing the blush that crossed Nate's face.

"I think Nate likes Caitlyn" Mitchie whispered to Shane.

"I think he does as well" Shane whispered back. The two were silent for a moment before they started to laugh.

"What are you two laughing at?" Jason asked. Mitchie and Shane stopped laughing to see Nate, Caitlyn who was still on Nate's lap and Jason looking at them with curious looks on their faces.

"Inside joke" Shane said. Mitchie shook her head with a smile. She then turned her attention to Caitlyn.

"Why do I have to make sure that I'm not tired tomorrow?"

"Because it's your birthday silly" Caitlyn explained. Everyone turned to look at Mitchie who had a bright blush on her cheeks.

"Is it really your birthday tomorrow?" Nate asked. Mitchie nodded.

"I kind of forgot about that" she mumbled.

"Yay. Now we can celebrate both yours and Shane's birthday tomorrow"

"So wait, you both have the same birthday?" Caitlyn asked.

"I guess we do" Shane said. "How old?"

"I'll be 18 tomorrow" Mitchie said.

"Who would have thought that we share the same birthday" Shane mumbled quietly, so that it would only remain a conversation between him and Mitchie. The more time Shane spent with Mitchie, the more his feelings grew for her. What started off as a small crush had eventually developed into something much bigger. Shane had a small thought that Mitchie felt the same way that he did from the way she was around him. She was blushing a lot at some of the smaller things he did around her, such as now with her feet on his lap.

"We're twins now" Mitchie laughed. Shane smiled at her. He looked around and watched as Nate, Caitlyn and Jason seemed to be having a joyful conversation. Nate, who seemed awkward when Caitlyn first sat on his lap now had his lands lightly on her waist to ensure that she didn't fall.

"What are you thinking about?" Mitchie asked him.

"Caitlyn and Nate" Shane replied, looking back at Mitchie. He moved his hands so that they were resting on Mitchie's legs. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Mitchie had looked down at her hands. "What are you thinking about?" he questioned, a small ray of hope that she would say why she was blushing around him.

"Nothing" she answered quickly, looking up at him and giving him a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He could tell that something was on her mind as she seemed to be deep in thought a lot. "You can talk to me you know"

"I know Shane" Mitchie said softly as she rested her head against the chair and closed her eyes.

"Is that all I'm going to get?" he asked in a teasing tone. Mitchie laughed and opened her eyes to look at him.

"I'm afraid so. Put it this way, how can I tell you something when I'm only just coming to terms with it now?"

"Well you can tell what you're thinking about and I can help you deal with it" Shane replied.

"I wish" Mitchie muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" Mitchie said as she sat up, taking her legs off Shane's lap. "I'm going to head off to bed now" Mitchie turned around to ask Caitlyn if she was coming but found that everyone else had already left.

"They were quiet" Shane remarked as he also stood up.

"That's unusual for them" Mitchie commented as she started to walk towards the door. She opened the door but stopped.

"What is it?" Shane asked. Mitchie signalled for him to be quiet and come to the door. Shane did as he was told and stood behind Mitchie and looked out the door. Nate was standing next to Caitlyn who was standing outside her door. Both Mitchie and Shane were surprised when Nate bent down and gave Caitlyn a quick kiss on the cheek before walking back towards Connect 3's room.

"Get back" Mitchie whispered, pushing Shane back into the room and quickly closing the door. The two quickly rushed back towards the couch but ended up tripping over each other on the way there.

Nate returned to the room to see Mitchie and Shane lying on the floor in a fit of giggles.

"What happened to you two?" he asked. Shane continued to laugh as he stood up and held out a hand to Mitchie.

"Don't worry about it" he said. Nate just shrugged his shoulders before he called out good night.

"I'm really going to head to bed now" Mitchie said as she recovered from laughing too much. Shane opened the door for her.

"Night Mitch" he sad quietly. Mitchie smiled before she reached up and gave him a soft hug.

"Night Shane" she said before she walked towards her room. He laughed when he heard her call out Caitlyn's name.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mitchie knew that she was not sleeping anymore as she could hear voices trying to keep quiet in her room.

"Just pick her up Jase" Mitchie could hear Caitlyn whisper. Before Mitchie had a chance to say anything, she could feel herself leaving her bed. She screamed in surprise.

"What are you guys doing?" Mitchie asked, clutching onto Jason's neck as he carried Mitchie out of her room bridal style.

"It's a surprise" Caitlyn said, laughing at the look on Mitchie's face.

"Is it worth being woken up over?" Mitchie grumbled. She was really comfortable in her bed.

"Trust us Mitch" Nate said with a laugh. Mitchie stopped talking and only then realised where they were.

"What are we doing in your room?" she asked. No one would answer her. She became worried when she realised that they were headed towards Shane's room. Caitlyn skipped ahead and opened the door. She quickly walked over to the window and threw open the curtains which woke Shane up.

"What's going on?" he mumbled, burying his face in his pillow.

"Get up Shane" Nate said. Shane groaned before turning around and sitting up. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Jason carrying Mitchie.

"Okay seriously, what is going on?" he asked again.

"Don't ask me" Mitchie said. "Can you put me down now?" she asked Jason. Mitchie grew worried again when she saw Caitlyn, Nate and Jason smile at each other. Shane noticed this as well. Before anyone could say anything, Jason threw Mitchie onto Shane's bed, making her lands squarely on his lap with a small squeal. Shane quickly put his arms around her to steady her.

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday Shane and Mitchie_

_Happy Birthday to you!!_ The other three sang. Mitchie blushed while Shane just laughed.

"Now don't you two look cosy" Caitlyn said in a teasing voice. Mitchie looked at her position and felt her cheeks go even redder.

"We'll just leave you two for now" Nate said, grabbing Caitlyn's hand and dragging her out of the room, followed by Jason. The door quickly closed.

"We have some random friends" Shane said with a smile.

"We do" Mitchie agreed. She made a move to get up but Shane kept his hold on her. "You can let me go now Shane" she said. Shane looked at her before smirking.

"But I have to give you your present" he said.

"And what would that be?" Mitchie asked. Shane didn't say anything but took one of his hands and poked her in the side. Mitchie squealed and immediately tried to move away from him. Shane kept his hold on her as he continued to tickle her.

"Shane! Stop!" Mitchie managed to get out between laughs. As Mitchie tried to move away, she had ended up flat on the bed with Shane half leaning over her, his hands still attacking her sides. "Stop!" she screamed again with a large smile on her face. Shane laughed and stopped tickling her but he didn't move from his position. Mitchie glared at him while she tried to catch her breath. Shane suddenly leaned down and gave Mitchie and small peck on the cheek.

"Happy birthday Mitch" he said. Mitchie blushed again. Shane watched her as she averted her eyes from his but a small smile was still on her face. Shane decided then and there that he was going to find out exactly why he was making Mitchie blush so much. "Can I ask you a question?" he said, making Mitchie turn back to look at him. She simply nodded. "Why do you blush so much around me?" he asked. There, he had finally said it. The question seemed to stun Mitchie. She was not expecting that. "You remind me of a school girl who has a crush" he said. Mitchie still didn't say anything but looked away from his face, suddenly embarrassed. Shane read her actions and smiled softly. "So do you think I could give you the rest of your present?" he asked softly. Mitchie looked back at him and sighed. He could see that she wasn't as happy as she had been before. That was about to change.

"I don't need anything else Shane" she said quietly.

"I promise you will like it" he said. Mitchie sighed again and nodded slowly. Shane smiled. "Okay, I want you to close your eyes for me" Mitchie did as she was told and closed her eyes. Shane slowly dipped his head and gently kissed Mitchie. He could feel her go tense but then relax before he pulled back. Mitchie had a dazed look on her face.

"I liked that present" she said, her eyes lighting back up.

"I liked it too" Shane said with a smirk before leaning down and connecting their lips again. Mitchie eagerly responded, wrapping her arms around Shane's neck.

"Will you be my girlfriend Mitch?" Shane asked once they had parted. Mitchie smiled and nodded her head.

"How could I say no after that kiss?" she said with a smile.

"I don't know. My kisses are pretty good" he said. Mitchie laughed and pushed his chest.

"Jerk" she said.

"But now I'm your jerk" he whispered in her ear. "Forever and always"

* * *

Yay. Sorry if that was really cheesy and not the best i've done but i needed to take a break. Exams are really stressful. Today i had my first mid year exam for my final year of school. Scary.... but i think i did okay. It was biology. Tomorrow i have psychology. Wish me luck.

Sorry if there were any spelling mistakes in there.

I might add another chapter for Nate and Caitlyn. Tell me if you want me too.

XOXOX


End file.
